naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver the Hedgehog
'''Silver the Hedgehog '''is a fifteen-year-old, anthropomorphic silver-colored hedgehog who hails at least 200 years from the future, where his role is to protect the future by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his time. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered second-nature, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. He is also the boyfriend of Blaze the Cat. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Silver is a silver-colored, anthropomorphic hedgehog with peach skin on his muzzle, silver-white fur on his chest, and golden eyes. His height also matches that of Sonic the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk. He has seven hair quills (five pointed outward in the front and two pointed downward in the back), two hair quills pointed to the left and right which looks like a crown, two back quills dropping down, and a short tail. Silver wears two navy boots, with a white stripe were the laces would normally be, teal toecaps, golden cuffs with glowing cyan lines and a ruby gem inset on a gold "tab" on the front, and gray soles. He wears a pair of white gloves with circular symbols on the back and the palm, and two gold wrist cuffs with glowing cyan lines. He also wears a teal neckerchief around his neck. Personality Silver is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. He makes alliances and rivalries very easily and takes people's word without question; this makes him easily tricked by others. He is even said to be an optimist. Although seemingly serious on the outside, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature. Blaze comments on this several times and describes him as naïve and insecure when he is alone. Silver is also a regular sweetheart, always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He generally keeps a positive attitude and never gives up hope, no matter how objectively hopeless the situation. Silver wears his heart on his sleeve. He feels anger and joy intensely and loudly, but his sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. He lets his rage control him and cheerfully remarks on the things that make him happy, but hardly says a word in his sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. His determination and little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Silver is very courageous and brave, willing to fearlessly sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and is focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. Despite Silver's naivete and general lack of critical thinking, he is not outright stupid. Even Eggman Nega called him perceptive, and Silver was the first to see through his otherwise-perfect disguise. With little information to draw upon, he lets his intuition guide him, but as a relatively isolated person, he has little understanding of interpersonal relations or the subtler tools of manipulators. History Powers and Abilities Psychokinesis *Psychokinesis - Silver's main power is his psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate the environment around him with the power of his mind. Silver is a definite master of this skill, being able to telekinetically lift, grab and move up to several objects many times his own size and weight as both a single- or collective mass, his most impressive feat being his Meteor Smash attack where he forms a compressed ball of objects over twenty times his own size and could potentially weigh a net total of several tons. However, he does have a defined limit for how much he is able to manipulate at once. By turning his psychokinesis onto himself, Silver is able to move himself around, allowing him to fly in midair for a limited time and move at speeds rivaling even that of Sonic's. Silver's psychokinesis is a powerful force of its own. With it, he can exert enough pressure to bend half a meter thick steel bars in a matter of seconds, crush robots with a single grab, and immobilize others' movements completely. When repelling objects with his psychokinesis, Silver can throw them with enough force and speed to crush metal, fly tremendous distances, and even stun enormous monsters such as Iblis. Additionally, Silver can also use his psychokinesis to grab onto certain non-solid objects, such as fireballs and certain types of energy blasts. Silver can also use his psychokinesis to project pure psychic energy that he can manipulate for energy attacks, such as sharp energy blades, energy pulses to strike his targets at all ranges, and even burst of energy that can paralyze his targets. Besides offense, Silver can apply his psychokinesis for other abilities. He can use it for the ability of ESP, giving him extra-sensory perception that allows him limited telepathy, but so far only enough to induce limited vertigo in others. He can also use it to warp space, allowing him to teleport himself over short distances instantaneously. **Psychokinesis Fighting Style - In combat, Silver relies heavily on his psychokinesis and using the environment to his advantage. Unlike most other characters who use close combat, Silver focuses on long-ranged attacks and strikes with his psychokinesis. When fighting, Silver keeps his distance from the enemy, not letting them get too close, as he needs a moment to concentrate for an attack which will leave him vulnerable. If an opponent does get too close, however, Silver can grab them with his psychokinesis and throw them away. Silver's main method of attacking is picking up objects around him with his psychokinesis and then hurtling them at his opponents. Occasionally, he can also rearrange these objects into colossal conglomerated shapes that he can manipulate to attack, such as giant balls to bowl over opponents and train-sized battering rams. If projectiles are shot at him, Silver can grab them in his psychokinesis and throw them back at the opponent, effectively allowing him to turn his opponents' power against them. Physical Abilities *Super Speed - Silver can run at high speeds, but not at super speeds compared to Sonic and Shadow. His speed increases when he uses his psychokinesis flight. *High Physical Durability - Silver has a high level of physical durability and resilience, despite his small size. This is evidenced where he withstood several hits from Sonic's Homing Attack, slid along the ground for long distances without harm, and even managed to survive being buried under what could be worth several tons of debris. *Enhanced Jump - Silver can jump several meters high, without his levitate ability. *High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Silver can show amazing acrobatic agility skills and great reflexes, even when levitating in mid-air. He can likewise pick up objects while moving through midair at high speed or catch bullets with his psychokinesis. Combat Skills *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Though not prociving any hand-to-hand combat training, Silver is a strong fighter at close-range. His combat skills can put Shadow in a stalemate and Sonic nearly beaten to death(when sonic is holding back). Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Expert Other Skills *Highly Perceptive Combatant - Despite his naive and short-tempered attitude, Silver can be quite an observer in combat. *Grinding Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Chaos Control Transformations *Psychic Aura Mode **Enhanced Psychokinesis **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Endurance **Augmented Power *Super Silver Equipment *Psychic Wave Relationships Friends/Allies *Blaze the Cat (Best friend and teammate, also girlfriend) *Emerl *Espio the Chameleon (Close friend and teammate) *Vector the Crocodile (Close friend and teammate) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally and friendly rival) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose (Close friend and teammate) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Sticks the Badger *Zach the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Ally) *Rouge the Bat *New Freedom Fighters *Whisper the Wolf *Wisps *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Yoruichi Shihoin *Kon *Kakashi Hatake *Korra Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic (also enemy) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Doctor Eggman Nega (Arch-enemy) *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *E-110 Iota *E-117 Sigma *Metal Sonic *Walter Naugus *Iblis *Mephiles the Dark *Solaris *Black Doom *The Black Arms *Lyric the Last Ancient *Infinite the Jackal Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Themes * See Also *Silver the Hedgehog/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Future Category:Team Future Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Fly Type Characters Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Team Sonic (Temporarily Members) Category:Major Characters Category:Awakening Aura Users Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Lieutenants Category:Psychokinesis Users Category:Team Four Category:Highly Perceptive Combatants Category:Flash Step Experts Category:Team Anko